Be the Girl
by Lady-Sango77
Summary: When Sango sees Miroku ask another girl to bear his child, she goes off to think. Thats the bets way I know to describe it, better than it sounds though. {Songfic - MirSan - oneshot}


A/N: I heard this song a couple months ago and I knew I wanted to write a songfic about it because it totally fits. I hope my first songfic doesnt suck. Please review :)

* * *

"And so Miss, I was wondering if you would bear my child" 

Sango couldnt count how many times she had heard those words come from his mouth. It mad her so angry that he didnt even take a second look at her even she was right there. She spun around on her heel and marched out of the clearing, muttering to Kagome that she was taking a walk.

Sango came to a fast flowing river and starred in the water at her reflection. She knew it wasnt because she was ugly, because she knew she wasnt. She wasnt stupid like other girls who are gorgeous but say their ugly so someone can disagree.

She caught him starring at her a couple times while they would sit by the fire. It would make her smile sometimes because she knew he was trying to guess just what kind ofof person she was. She liked being unreadable.

_You look at me,  
curious what I'm made of  
sugar or steam?  
and what kind of man I love  
what I believe  
what I know and what I crave  
all my pet peeves  
where I've shed and when I stain  
do you know_

She was sick of being the girl that he hangs around in between villige girls. He doesnt understand that she wants to be so much more. More than just someone he could feel up. She wanted be something he could rely on no matter what. She wanted to be someone that could change his life. She wanted to be his.

_cuz I'm not here to be around  
and be that girl that you forget about  
cuz all I want is just to be a song  
that you can feel longer than just right now  
so come on baby let me be the girl  
that you can count on to rock your world  
and then you'll see there's so much more than curves  
and then you'll see that you and me belong_

It bothered her that he didnt even ask about her. He didnt know the littlest things about her that kagome and probably Inuyasha knew. She wanted to tell him a little more about herself to feel closer but she wasnt one to talk about herself unless asked.

_do you know my vice  
and how to get under my skin  
just what I like  
and where I want you to begin  
do you know my middle name  
and where I'm sensitive the most  
that each night I pray  
and do you think I fit that mold  
do you know..._

She hated being just the person he kept around because he couldnt have anyone else. She felt she was just there to serve as a groping object until he can find someone more sutiple for the job. 'If he would just give me a chance,' she thought, 'I could show him we shoudnt have this type of relationship'

_cuz I'm not here to be around  
and be that girl that you forget about  
cuz all I want is just to be a song  
that you can feel longer than just right now  
so come on baby let me be the girl  
that you can count on to rock your world  
and then you'll see there's so much more than curves  
and then you'll see that you and me belong_

_you and me belong  
you and me belong_

Sango got up and started walking back to the group. She walked out of the forest and spotted everyone waiting in the clearing. Miroku's disappointed face gave her the answer to her silent question, he hadnt found someone to bear his child.

"There you are, Sango. I was about to go look for you" Kagome said when she approached them.

"Sorry" Sango started, "I lost track of time"

They started walking to the nearest villige. Sango watched miroku out of the corner of her eye and she couldnt help but giggle. He was so clueless that he couldnt see that she loved him so much.

Sango looked to the side and noticed the sun was setting. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She stopped in her tracks and let her friends go ahead as she admired the beauty of it.

"Come on Sango!' Miroku yelled.

'Oh well,' Sango thought, 'Someday he will find out' and she ran to catch up with her friends, the sunset fading behind her.

_cuz I'm not here to be around  
and be that girl that you forget about  
cuz all I want is just to be a song  
that you can feel longer than just right now  
so come on baby let me be the girl  
that you can count on to rock your world  
and then you'll see there's so much than curves  
and then you'll see that you and me belong  
_

_you and me belong  
you and me belong _

* * *

A/N: YAY! I'm happy that I finally got this written. Its been swarming in my head for about a month so I feel a little more head space in there lol. Please review and tell me if I should give up on songfics forever lol. And I dont know if I spelled sutible right...I barely pass english, if you couldnt tell. 

Oh ya! The song is called 'Be the Girl' by Aslyn. She's a pretty good singer, I like this song its really cool. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
